Home Early
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #48! Dean X OC. "Imagine Dean surprising you when he comes home early from a hunt." M for a reason! R & R!


Haven let out a sigh as she slipped on the over-sized t-shirt that she used as a nightgown. She'd been researching all day and she was happy to finally be going to bed. The bunker was really quiet with the boys gone and the quiet always made her tired. She turned around and jumped when she saw Dean leaning in her doorway with a smug smile.

"Shit...Dean, you just scared the crap outta me!" Haven exclaimed. "What are you doing home? I thought you and Sam just finished the hunt today." Dean's smile widened.

"We did."

"I thought you were two states away."

"We were. I wanted to come home so we drove all day and night," he explained. She nodded but then froze.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked nervously. His smiled turned into a smirk.

"Long enough to see something I liked. Made my reason for coming home so quick worth it." Haven blushed.

"What was your reason?" she asked, crossing her arms. Dean stepped forward into her personal space.

"You." Haven's blush deepened.

"What about me?" Dean's hands slid around her hips.

"I wanted to see you. The witch we were hunting managed to get to me. She made me see my soulmate die in front of me in every way imaginable." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I saw you."

"...Me? I'm your...soulmate?" she said quietly. She'd been crushing on Dean for a little while but she'd thought it was just lust. But apparently the two hunters were fated.

"Yep. Which makes sense because I've wanted you for a long time," he explained. Haven slid her arms around Dean's neck.

"I've wanted you, too," she whispered. Dean captured her lips in a heated kiss. She melted into his arms as they kissed. Dean pulled away long enough to shut and lock Haven's bedroom door. He then pushed her gently toward the bed, the two hunters tangling together as they fell to the mattress.

"So you're okay with the whole soulmate thing?" Dean asked as his lips kissed a path to her neck.

"God, Dean! Yes, I'm okay with it," she moaned.

"Good." The t-shirt that she'd put on not that long ago was stripped off and tossed to the floor. Haven blushed as she was left in only panties. "So damn beautiful," the Winchester murmured.

"Dean," Haven breathed. Her hands slid into his short hair, her body arching as Dean kissed and licked his way down her torso. The male hunter grinned against her skin. He'd only ever dreamt of having Haven like this. And real thing was so much better than his dreams.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you," he said against her skin. She let out a breathy moan as he kissed the skin between her belly button and her panties. "These are pretty cute. I might want to leave them on." He toyed with the lace of her panties.

"Dean, please...do something," she begged. He chuckled.

"So needy. I thought you'd be bossy in bed." She sat up a bit and glared at him.

"One day, you'll really see how bossy I can be, but for now just please do something besides talking. Maybe you should put your mouth to better use," she replied. Dean grinned.

"I think I'm gonna get rid of these after all," he smirked. He pulled off her panties and then nuzzled her pelvic bone.

"So wet for me. You smell so good, Haven."

"Shut up," she mumbled, blushing. He pushed one her legs flat on the bed while he moved the other over his shoulder. Her blush deepened at being spread open in front of him. He winked at her before his tongue slipped between her folds. She moaned loudly as her head dropped back against the pillows. Dean grinned as his tongue probed lightly at her entrance. "Dean!" she cried. He sat up a bit and looked at her. She whined.

"I thought you wanted me to put my mouth to better use," he smirked.

"Winchester, I swear if you stop again before I come, you won't get a damn thing," she growled. He kissed the inside of her thigh.

"There's my bossy girl," he laughed. As his mouth returned to her, he slipped a finger inside to join his tongue. Haven's hand clutched at his hair and Dean felt himself get harder. As if Haven's sounds weren't enough to almost make him blow. He added another finger and before long Haven was coming hard around his tongue and fingers. Her body arched off the bed as Dean licked up all that she was giving him. As she lay back, panting on the bed, Dean sat back on his knees. He grinned and licked her juices from his lips. "You taste great, baby girl." She blushed deeply. She looked down to see the large bulge in Dean's jeans.

"You have too many clothes on," she said simply. Dean laughed. Without another word, the male hunter stripped. Haven's breath caught in her throat. She'd always known that Dean was hot, but this...she was in total awe. Her eyes slid over broad shoulders, littered with freckles, down a well defined chest and abdomen, to an impressive manhood. She felt a gush of wetness between her legs as she stared. Dean smirked.

"Like what you see?" he said cockily. She licked her lips.

"Hell yes. Now get back over her," she demanded. He grinned and captured her lips, settling over her. Her hand slid down to his dick and gripped him tightly. He moaned against her lips, thrusting into her hand.

"Want to be in you," he moaned. He kissed her again.

"Then do it," she moaned back. He climbed off the bed to grab the condom from his jeans. Haven took it from him, tore it open, and slid it onto him. Dean looked into Haven's eyes as he slid into her slowly. Her body arched as she moaned. Dean kissed up and down her throat until he was buried completely inside her.

"So good," he breathed. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Like he belonged there. Maybe this is what soulmates were. Haven was feeling the same thing. Dean wasn't even moving yet and Haven felt like she was already on the edge. "This may not last long."

"Don't care. Just want you," she moaned. Dean captured her lips again as he moved. His thrusts started out slow but quickly picked up in pace. Haven's arms laced around Dean's back as she got closer. "Ah! Dean..."

"I know, baby. Together." Haven's nails dug into his back as her climax slammed through her body. Dean's hit him, too. Hard.

"Dean!"

"Haven!" The two hunter's clung together as they came down from their high, Dean's face buried against her neck. "Son of a bitch..."

"That was..."

"Amazing." Haven laughed.

"Yeah. I haven't had one like that since...ever," she said.

"Same here," Dean replied. He rolled off of her and pulled off the condom. He tossed it into the trash. Haven looked over him.

"I'm lonely. Come back," she said, patting the bed. Dean grinned and slid under the covers with her.

"I think I could get used to this soulmate thing," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, tucking herself under his chin, eyes closed.

"Me, too," she said back. Dean closed his eyes and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
